Time Untold
by soeki15
Summary: The Story of Rave... It doesn't exist anymore! Haru Glory lives the future that Lucia wished for and is wished away from the World of Lies, to the truth of time. Rave is back to save the world once more, a different world! A FAIRY WORLD!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rave Master or Fairy Tail.**

**I'm sorta trying to be funny like Kenchi618 with the Disclaimer, but I can't think of anything.**

**Haru Glory belongs to Elie, as does the fate of the world. Fuck your disclaimer.**

_Summary: The Story of Rave... It doesn't exist anymore?! Haru Glory lives the future that Lucia wished for and is wished away from the World of Lies, to the truth of time. Rave is back to save the world once more, a different world! A FAIRY WORLD!_

* * *

"Stellar Memory is dissolving.. When this space turns into devoid, it marks the beginning of Overdrive.." Lucia wheezed loudly, blond hair resting against the earth, once proud body stained with the blood of battle, the blood of war.

What a shitty way to die, Haru had to concede, but the white-haired hero's attention was not focused on this man.

His eyes were wandering, his brain trying to process the situation.

What was once a starlit realm, as if they were fighting in the heavens themselves, a realm untouched by humans, splats of white...

No. White wasn't the right word.

Nothingness.

This was nothingness, consuming the life that was once the Stellar Memory, and what it stood for.

"Haru..." A voice shocked him out of his fearful trance, our hero's eyes glancing down at his fallen opponent, a twinge of pity creaking at his nerves. "What do humans live for.. For love or Hatred... To Destroy or Create...?"

Lucia wheezed as he attempted to force himself into a sitting position, arms forcing him up, his voice breaking off into a cough. The poor lad was probably trying to laugh, but it came out as a pathetic hack.

"Living in this world is utterly meaningless. Humans on this world are merely awaiting death. This world... It only means a 'timeline' to me..."

Lucia finally rose to his knees, only to fall forward, hands barely catching him. "Acelia's blood had decided my fate.. I have no future of my own choice... That's why I wanted to go to the new world. In the new world.. Find my own life."

Haru's eyes widened, noticing that the now standing Lucia was.. breaking down. Disappearing!

He gave out a wordless yell, but Lucia's eyes were blank.. dull. The eyes of a dead man. "There.. That place.. That time.. That was where my future lived. But it's too late... Everything's too late."

"LUCIA! You're wrong!" He roared, feeling a bond between this RareGroove. Maybe it was something to do with their families, the fate of eternal battle. But no, he couldn't pin everything on some useless grudge. He felt pity, shame, for his fellow man. His brother in humanity. "This world does have your future! It's waiting for you to create it!"

"This world's ending now..."

* * *

"This world will never end! Lucia, hurry and grasp my hand now!"

Haru's words, his voice faded away into everything, a chuckle ringing through his mind as his body disappeared and faded into the endless power known as Endless.

_'What a sham.. I've caused all of this... The world's ending.. Endless's revival... Yet even in the end.'_

Lucia smiled, Haru's body rushing towards his, a hand held out in care.

_'You only care about me... Haha.. What a free spirit.. What I wouldn't give to be you. Free of the lies.. Blissfully ignorant.'_

"Haru.. It's all up to you."

Haru's voice screamed out to him, and the blond felt the urge to reach out.. to grasp the hand of justice... No, Glory. But his time was done, and if nothing was done.. So would Haru's.

_'Endless... I will not allow it to end like this...' _

Pain clenched at his soul, his body not around to feel it anymore. Haru was slipping around in the endless void of blankness now, trying to break out. _'That won't work Haru... Only one with the power to control Endless may escape from this realm... But I will allow you to live on.'_

The void was breaking apart, everything was quiet to him, only a single voice reaching his ears. "LUCIA, RELEASE HARU TO ME."

... As if.

_'What an endless curse... Rave Master. The one that everyone depends on to make their own futures brighter... Even if it means your death. __You are too noble Haru! I will not allow a kindred soul like yours to live with this fate! It may mean a bit of pain... But I will free you!'_

Haru screamed, he broke down, an endless veil of emotions on his face, but Lucia could only watch in a subtle misery as he faded away from Endless's mind, to the other realm.

"I love you too Elie..!"

_'BE FREE HARU GLORY! TO THE WORLD THAT TRULY DESERVES YOU!' _Lucia's call yelled out to Haru, the endless white of Endless swallowing Haru, only seconds before Endless was destroy.

_'Well well... This is how it ends.. Haru, I'm glad to have met you!' _Lucia laughed to himself, alone in the void, his spirit fading along with Endless's life.

"ELIE!" Haru's voice reached him once more, cracking with despair.

But he'd soon be over it.. Haru would learn just like he had done in his imprisonment. One woman would not match up to the freedom of choice..

_'Live Haru... LIVE! Hahaha...'_


	2. The Introduction!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rave Master or Fairy Tail. If I did, do you think that I'd be writing fanfiction? No, I'd be making bank. Fuck you guys.**

**Oh, and I know it's been a while guys. School, work, etc. I've been really caught up in life to actually make an effort to write a story that I look back on and think 'man what kind of uncreative fuck...' when I see them. I don't know if my writing's improved, or if you'll even like my stories. But I think I should write for my own sake, and not just to please you. So yeah.. Let's see how this goes. Maybe I'll do better this time around.**

* * *

_Summary: The Story of Rave... It doesn't exist anymore?! Haru Glory lives the future that Lucia wished for and is wished away from the World of Lies, to the truth of time. Rave is back to save the world once more, a different world! A FAIRY WORLD!_

* * *

Haru had always considered himself a simple fellow, with simple dreams, living a simple life. Growing up with his sister had taught him that he wasn't anymore special then the rest of the world, and that the countless dreams conjured by a child's imagination were only the products of storytelling.

He had thought he would grow up, find a nice girl, get a job on the island. Maybe Dad would have come back in time for him to have his own squirt, and his sister would find herself a decent boyfriend.

And in the end, they'd be happy. That was the goal right?

Happiness.

But.. everything had changed when an Old Man with a sword came looking for help.

And suddenly, life was an adventure. It wasn't just some finite path of responsibility and simplicity. Life became exciting, and the world was his oyster. He found friends, he found power, he had found the strength to save /everyone/.

Hell.. Now that he was in this situation, it wasn't hard to admit it. No, it wasn't hard at all.

He had found love. With the weird girl who didn't seem to feel the same. He had fallen in love with some girl he randomly found on his travels. And it had been... spectacular.

Sure, there were hard times. REALLY hard times. But, with everyone behind him, pushing im forward.. He truly believed that he could conquer everything. That was the joy that he found. He found no darkness in strength, but instead, he found light!

... And that's what made this experience all the more painful.

Was it wrong for him to desire happiness? Was it wrong that he had almost allowed Elie to let Endless run rampant, just so he could live? Just so he could have the woman he loved? Was it so wrong?

Yes, yes it was. Because even though he desired love, desired happiness, desired happiness.. It was wrong.

He was a hero. People had given their lives for this opportunity, and the entire world was waiting for him to end this battle once and for all. He was the Master of RAVE, bringer of peace and light. Ravelt and RAVE were not to grant his happiness.. RAVE helped him because they knew that in the end, they would make the right choice.

Even if that choice meant dying to the hands of the girl he had just confessed to.

"I think... I know.. I'm doing the right thing.." He whispered to himself as the empty space became filled with light. A searing light that was obviously the strength of Etherion. Elie's powers were burning him alive, cooking Endless's insides as she vaporized the Great Beast of Time. "Even if it hurts.. Elie will be happier this way.. She'll have friends.. She'll protect my sister.. And she'll find someone just as good, maybe even better.. So I can't cry! She's depending on me to be strong." He hissed under his breath, skin burning away.

His body was already numb, but his heart still burned with despair. Tears pouring out of his eyes, Haru shook his head desperately. Fighting back every tear. "Live a good life, Elie.."

_'BE FREE HARU GLORY! TO THE WORLD THAT TRULY DESERVES YOU!'_

It was an empty call, with a voice he could barely recall. Haru's eyes widened as the nothingness swallowed him, saving him from certain death. Time seemed to call to him, ripping him apart molecule by molecule to remove him from the void and into it's cold grasp.

"LUUUUCIAAAA!" Haru roaredin terror as he felt his existence vanish inside Endless, unaware of Lucia's final scheme. Even in death, Lucia seemed to control his path once more.

Admist the destruction, Elie blinked her eyes, exhausted of her power.

Falling to her knees, the girl raised her eyebrows, completely unaware of what was going on, only confused. ".. Who are you?" She spoke to Musica, who could only grab his head and mourn his dear friend, and Elie's memory.

* * *

"Oi. Dipshit."

"Ehhh?" Caught in his musings, the rosy-haired mage looked up from his literature, eyes turning onto the form of his most known rival, Gray Fullbuster. Black spiky hair, dark hair, Fairy Tail mark branded onto his chest, and a lack of clothing were the key features to his appearance. Oh, and that damnable arrogant smirk that always appeared on his face when they spoke to each other.

Natsu Dragneel glared back, reptilian orbs staring into Gray's with a fire burning. Rosy and messy spiked hair hung off his skull, the Dragon Slayer adjusting his scarf for comfort. Wearing a black vest with gold trim, open to show off his chest and Fairy Tail mark on his bare shoulder, white baggy pants that went down to his shins, and sandals, Natsu wasn't covering up much more than Gray.

_'Thinks he's so cool... Just looking at him makes me want to pop him in the chops!' _Natsu roared in his mind, heated personality in full blaze.

"... What the hell are you reading?" Self-proclaimed cool guy Gray asked in wonder. Natsu actually read books? He had assumed the moron hadn't even learned how to read.. let alone do it for enjoyment.

"... None of your business!" Natsu growled, turning the book away from his rival, trying to keep his eyes off of it.

Standing on the wooden table that Natsu sat at, his delightful and strange blue feline partner in crime looked up from his fish dinner, innocence plastered onto the cat's expression. "Natsu's trying to eat the fire from a picture book."

"... I knew you were retarded!"

"YOU WANNA GO BLUE BALLS?" Natsu yelled, jumping out of his seat and sneering at Gray, getting in the Ice-Mage's face.

"BRING IT ON FIRE-CROTCH!" Gray yelled back, forehead planted against Natsu's in an attempt to show dominance.

"Enough, both of you!" Stringy arms stretched from above, grabbing both of their heads by the hair and smashing them together. Master Makarov, the short old man dressed in elf-like fashion stoof on the banister of the second floor above, arms crossed over his chest. "Gray, I sent you down there to bring Natsu up here, not make a fool out of yourself! And Natsu, put down the coloring book, I have a mission for you!"

Both equally embarrassed during the display, both slouched their backs and began a depressed slump towards the second floor, the lower level full of laughter and taunting jeers towards the both of them.

"Well... You finally showed up, eh Natsu?" A familiar voice called as they stepped up, and each male shivered in synergy, slowly turning their heads towards the red-headed demon of Fairy Tail.

Erza Scarlet only smirked, crossing her arms over her armor. Scarlet air fell over her back and down to a blue skirt, and piercing brown eyes the color of her knee high boots stared at the duo, intention to cause them pain obviously glowing in her orbs. "Gray.. You were sent down to perform a simple task.. And you were wasting our time to start a fight?"

They could swear they saw the shadow of a Demon form behind Erza as her voice took a sickly sweet tone. "You'll be punished later." She stated simply, but even with such calmness, Natsu and Gray poured crocodile tears, clinging to each other in fear.

Noticing their position, they pushed each other away, and their fire came back immediately.

"Don't put your arms around me flamer!"

"You hugged me... you ice cube!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN AN INSULT."

"Natsu, you should say he's not very 'cool'." Happy added to the argument.

Natsu blinked and he grinned widely. "Good one, Happy!"

"DON'T BRING HIM INTO THIS."

"WILL YOU PEOPLE BEHAVE?" Makarov yelled.

"THAT'S IT!" Erza chimed in, rolling up the metallic gloves and forearm armor like normal shirt sleeves in a show of pure strength. Anger radiated off of her, and in moments, Gray and Natsu were screaming girlishy, while Makarov's face when green, obviously becoming squeamish from the 'punishment' Erza had granted the two.

Sighing, Lucy Heartfilia stood behind the group, miniskirt swaying as she turned towards them. Arms crossed under an ample chest accentuated by the zipper of her blue and white vest brought down to her cleavage. Brown eyes scanned the tomfoolery, and she could only sigh, placing her face in her hands. "Why can't I be around more normal mages.." She muttered, embarrassment lacing her voice.

_Moments later... _

"... Are you done yet?" Makarov asked, looking at the mess on the floor that was Gray and Natsu. Happy flew around them, wings out and a white flag waving in his arms. Erza simply re-quipped a new set of sleeves and gloves, as the shrapnel of the previous pair was lodged into their skulls.

"Yes, Master. I believe Natsu and Gray have finally learned their lesson. Right boys?"

A simple groan of unity from both was what followed.

"See? They just needed a little.. push." She stated, smiling. The word however made all witnesses to the event shiver, for reasons that the readers would definitely not want to hear.

"Well... Now that I have your attention. I actually have a job to send you all on. You see, there's been a.. disturbance." Makarov began.

Interrupting, Lucy raised a hand, as if she was a school child. "Um, what do you mean by disturbance?"

The Guild Master took a moment of pensive silence, and simply shrugged. "I'm not sure. It wasn't specified..." Whistling, the bartender Mirajane raised a large book to the air, and Makarov's arm stretched down to grab it, pulling it up to the second floor. "The mission was assigned by the Magic Council, but many Guilds are currently attending the Grand Magic Games, and since we are the only exception, we've been ordered to take it ourselves."

Opening it, Makarov looked over the details, and nodded. "The Disturbance has been located in two locations. It is described as a "quaking of air". It is believed to be a magical rupture, caused by high power mages. A similar situation occurred a few decades ago, where a mage stole the natural magic, causing strange changes to the environment. Again, just an assumption, but it would explain the rifts of magic that have been witnessed. These 'rifts' have occurred in two neighboring cities in the north. One in Lupinus Town, and it's neighboring area, Sona town. You'll have to split up into groups of two-"

A cough sounded.

"I'm sorry, Happy. I mean a group of two and another group of three. Understood?"

A unanimous 'Hai' sounded out.

* * *

It was a strange feeling to say the least. He had assumed Lucia's final plot was to let him die out with the Stellar Memory instead of being burned out of existence with the presence of Endless. Surprisingly... He didn't. In fact, he wasn't in pain at all.

Which is weird, considering he had sort of been broken down to his very building blocks and reformed somewhere.. empty.

Empty seemed to be the best word for the desolate wasteland he stood in the center of.

His body was ghostly at this point, and he wondered if this was some sort of hell, or purgatory. To live as a Ghost for the rest of his existence in solitude? An eternity of loneliness? That would have fit the villain's build. That damn...

"Wait a second.. What's that guy's name again?" Haru muttered slowly, pensive look on his face. However, this was changed by surprise, as a woman slowly limped into his sight, feet seemingly catching steam with each step. Rags covered an alluring body, but for some reason, he was not flustered. He could only stare at the sorrow that shone in her eyes.

_Long ago, in an ancient time, this world was crumbling..._

Distant words from a time that seemed so fuzzy spoke to him.

_Mankind was on the edge of extinction... It was a world facing it's end._

It seemed to boil down on the world, the desert heat baring down on this simple woman, and in an instant, she fell.

_Finally, there was one human left in the world._

"Who are you.." Haru whispered. But his call was unheeded, and he found himself frozen, unable to move towards this pitiful display, he couldn't help her. He was stuck to watch as History rewrote itself.

_The last human reached Stellar Memory..._

Heat suddenly turned to cold, and the sandstorms calmed as the night sky took it's place. The woman reached up the sky, as if pleading the stars to grant her wish and return life to the world.

_And..._

And her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she simply collapsed.

_And..._

"And what...!?" Haru yelled, gripping his skull, senses finally returning to him. Something was supposed happen here! This was an important moment in history! This woman.. the last human being... She had just collapsed.. And she was dying!?

_And..._

"You need to get back up! You're supposed to do something great!"

_An..._

"No, wait!?" Haru yelled to the sky as he realized the voice was fading. His memories.. they were disappearing? He couldn't remember what was supposed to happen here, at this moment! He didn't remember why he was here.. He was forgetting important events. "Why now?!"

Haru's concentration was broken in an instant, however. The death of the woman caused something in the Stellar Memory..

"I'm forgetting who I am... I'm forgetting what I'm supposed to do.. what she's supposed to do... What's going to happen?!"

As if even the sky mourned the Human Race, it decided... to bring life.

"What's happening to me!" Haru roared to the heavens.

And then everything disappeared in a flash.

* * *

It was a slow recovery, he had to admit. When he had first awoken, he hadn't gotten the best reactions.

Then again, a guy with spiky white old man hair, no shirt, and barely held together trousers wasn't really a normal sight. Not to mention the huge fucking sword he carried... What kind of guy would forge a blade like this?

Holding it in his right hand, Haru felt a natural yearning for the blade, but it felt.. incomplete, strangely enough.

Looking back up towards his crowd who had gathered around him, Haru simply raised an eyebrow, as if his next question was obvious.

"Oi, I'm Haru Glory, and I'm hungry! Who's got something good to eat?"

However, the response was not obvious.

"How about a knuckle sandwich? Now, Happy!"

"Aye, aye!"

"**Karyū no Tekken!**"

Haru's eyes turned upwards, and flame seemed to soar towards him, and everything suddenly got **very **hot.

* * *

Terms for this chapter;

**Karyū no Tekken - Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target.**

* * *

I feel like description was a bit weak in this chapter. But I didn't really want to focus on that. I feel like when we get back to Haru's point of view for the next chapter, we'll be able to see the events transpiring around him more vividly then we did here. I'm not making any sense, just... It'll be better next one.

Um, anyway. That's it for this time. I'll be trying to update more frequently, so don't worry about that long hiatus I took.

Soeki's back, and better than ever!


End file.
